


“Don’t get up just yet, I’ll miss having you next to me.”

by topscarlett (riottkick)



Series: prompts/requests/gifts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/topscarlett
Summary: come talk to me on tumblr @domromanoff !!
Relationships: Scarlett Johansson/Reader
Series: prompts/requests/gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546630
Kudos: 53





	“Don’t get up just yet, I’ll miss having you next to me.”

You woke up with a yawn, reminded of last night's events when the muscles in your back began to ache. Your girlfriend, Scarlett, was still sound asleep despite your movements. Not wanting to wake her, you slowly lifted her arm up and off of you. As soon as you sat up, Scarlett lifted her head up - eyes still closed.

"Where you going, baby?" she asked, and you bit your lip. 

"Gonna make us some breakfast, you deserve it after last night." you blushed as memories flashed through your head. She hummed, but was quick to sit up.

“Don’t get up just yet, I’ll miss having you next to me.” she whined, and you were about to tell her you'd be back when she added: "I'll order room service, princess. So come back to bed. Wanna cuddle some more."

You couldn't say no to her - because as much as you wanted breakfast, you wanted to be in her arms again. Laying back into the bed, you smiled to yourself as her arm draped around your stomach.

"Mm, how are you liking the trip so far, baby? she asked, nose pressing against your neck. 

"I'm loving it. I'm excited to go hiking tomorrow." 

She kissed your neck in response, her lips lingering as her fingers trailed your exposed skin. Gasping as goosebumps began to form, you turned so you were facing her on your side. Scarlett pulled you closer, kissing you on your lips gently. 

"Since our hike is early in the morning, we're going to bed early too." she smirked, her eyes watching as your smile turned tonan unamused look. 

"But-" you groaned.

"No buts." she winked as she quickly got up. "Doesn't mean we cant have fun right now, baby. Meet me in the shower in two."

You knew not to keep her (or yourself for that matter) waiting.


End file.
